Pieces of Heart : the other sides
by Takushi Rena
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabble based on the characters and events that happen in Pieces of Heart. Each story is its own tale! May be OC-centric.
1. The Other Sides : preview

**A/N:** Hi everyone! :D I like to write drabbles/short stories for Pieces of Heart and have been doing it for a bit actually. Most of those are on Livejournal, but for the newer ones, I'm putting them on here. Some stories are one-shots. Others, like this one? They're longer and may even been a couple of chapters long. (hopefully not too long, though...) I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but I'll try my best to keep it up to date!

For this one, it's a preview of a story I'm working on. I guess this is for a couple of reasons? I have writer's block and I'm trying to get rid of it so I can get back on the PoH chapters... But this is also a horrible little plot bunny that was either going to be a comic or a radioplay. I'm going to turn this into a radioplay because the plot does seem really interesting! This is just a piece of it and it takes place after chapter two. What if Rena ended up in the World that Never Was instead of Traverse Town? Ven won't show up right this second, but he and Raynie have a part in this story... and Adyn actually has a bigger part than he does in the main story!

This preview will be removed after the first full chapter is put up. But, if you have any criticism on this draft and it's plot-related, please post it! I really appreciate anyone who does that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** The Other Sides (preview)  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** (at the moment) Rena and Aoi

_I don't get it..._

Eyelids beginning to feel warmth. Slowly starting to pull apart...

_Nothing really makes sense to me anymore..._

"Nngh..."

Fingertips pressing against the ground. Feeling wet, rocky ground.

_I don't even know if she was my friend in the first place. And that guy..._

The warmth of her fingers dispersed into concrete. Cold, cold concrete. Her knuckles shivering. Goosebumps crawling up her arms.

It felt as if she had been lying there for hours.

Her clothes soaked. She could squeeze the water out of her hair. And she shivered oh so softly.

But it didn't matter. Cold. Rain. None of it mattered.

Palm placed against concrete. Shoes placed against concrete. She rolled back. Staring.

Arms placed on her knees, her eyes pierced through the darkness... But, within the darkness, you could see nothing. The faint glow of sky blue neon etched into outer walls, reflecting in the puddles.

Eyes half open, she stared.

The pads of her fingers wrinkled. Her arms dripping in rain. Droplets of water crawled down her face, her hair. Yet, she only stared. Never noticing.

As if hypnotized by the walls.

The girl's head slowly turned down to the side. She blinked slowly. Once... twice. Her eyelids pushing together then crawling open.

Her palm slowly moved towards her. It pressed against her cheek, fingers curling over her eye.

"Where... am I?"

Such a curious little question. The only way to find out was to move. To step away from lethargy.

No... she didn't want to move. It felt safe here. Outside of the little alley... could there be danger?

Her feet, on the other hand, forced her to edge away from safety, security, and step forwards.

_clickclicksloshclick_

Across the rain drenched ground. Through the puddles that lay there. Her gaze half opened... She felt the side of her hand tempt to rub away the sleepiness in her eyes.

Towards another alley... and the weakly blue-neon tinted walls.

As she stepped, her gaze drifted upwards: to the dark blue sky. Black, red-tinted clouds created a canopy over the dark city. But there was a light... an almost ominous light.

The light of the full moon.

It was far away, but it was there. Watching over the skyscrapers, alleys... and all of the creatures that wandered around this lonely metropolis.

"Hello?"

No words ever escaped from her lips. The sound of rain tapping on the walls, the buildings, the concrete drowned out that voice.

It grew louder.

"_Hello?_"

The girl gazed cautiously to the side, her soggy fingers lightly pressed against the black, building wall.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Anyone there?"

Her eyes narrowed. It was... a boy? Yes, a boy! They didn't sound scary...

A step closer out into the alleyway. Into the outside world.

But what if they were bad?

Her shoe stopped in mid-step, hovering over the air. Her deep blue orbs locked on her large, black sneaker.

What if they were scary? Dark... just like the rest of this place.

"_Hey!_ If you're there..."

_clickclickclickclick_

At the edge of the alley, it suddenly got darker. There was an ambiguous shape... A shadow. A person!

"Please come out..."

They sounded kind, maybe even curious. Wondering. Perhaps they had heard her... Maybe it wasn't so bad...

"Nngh!"

_clickclickclickclickclick!_

Hand grabbing onto the cloth. Struggling! Her fingertips fumbled. Tried to dig nails into flesh.

"_Nngh!_"

_buh-bump_

Her back throbbed. Echoed in her ears. Everything was dark... She couldn't tell what was going on!

Her voice muffled. "Lem--!"

"Quiet you!" A low, harsh whisper. "Or I'll let the Heartless eat ya."

Her hands were stiff. Eyes wide, staring into the darkness. Her back pushing back. She didn't know what 'Heartless' were. She didn't want to find out!

Fingers curled over her shoulder. It was almost comforting... But it was eerie as well.

_click. click. click._

"Hello..."

The passing voice from the alley.

A sigh.

"Guess I imagined it."

_click. click. click._

Footsteps through the darkness. Through the rain. Deeper into this dark city.

Those footsteps tampered off. They were gone... disappeared.


	2. NEVER SAY :   yes

**Title:** never say (yes) . . .

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Rena and Aoi

**Word Count:** 822

**Warnings:** May be a bit creepy? And the writing style is WEIRD. xD;

**A/N:** THIS IS SO VERY EXPERIMENTAL. So much that not all of the words are in the right place. xD; I hope that doesn't take away from everything... ack. Also, this actually isn't specifically related to Pieces of Heart. In my roleplay on KHInsider, a plot bunny started running around because of some events and I can't have this happen yet... but I REALLY want it to. Still, it might not, but it would be lots of fun. :3

* * *

_click... click..._

Each footstep felt heavy. Slow... and steady...

The girl tempted to be hasty and follow the group before her, but why? Why keep close to your friends?

When you're curious...

they don't matter...

_click... click... click..._

When you're curious...

they walk away...

fading out of sight...

Her deep blue orbs slipped past the walls...

"Hm."

Those eyes darted down. Staring at her chest... at her hand over her heart.

It was as if it had crawled there on its own; subconsciously, she presumed. A firm frown pressed into her features. Her nails tempted to dig into her chest...

to keep her heart safe...

To keep it safe from that pang. That feeling...

_something familiar here..._

but what?

Her footsteps...

halting.

Her eyes...

darting.

"..."

Home... is a funny word. She never learned its meaning... but she knew it.

it was there. in her chest. she _knew_ what home was.

_Are you home?_

She scoffed.

No. It wasn't home. It was just a word... not a place, a thing. not a feeling... or thought...

This girl only wandered.

_Scum_.

That's what they said.

_Refugees are nothing more than scum._

_Lying there in the street..._

_with nowhere to go..._

Until he opened her eyes.

**This town is a fake. A **_**lie.**_

_a fake?_

**Of course.**

_This world never treated refugees badly... yet there was no one here in the first place._

_...fake?_

**Didn't you hear me the first time?**

_mhm..._

"Of course you did."

A... voice?

She was cautious... turning slowly...

"...or else you wouldn't remember that little chat."

_i know that voice..._

"Ah..."

_it's _his_ voice..._

A step back.

"Aoi."

Her sapphire orbs bore into his emerald pupils.

her fists grew tighter.

knuckles turning white.

_i'm not scared of you._

"What'd you want?"

what a malicious smirk.

his thin lips spread apart.

with a malicious grin.

standing tall.

towering over the girl.

_i'm _never_ scared of you..._

"Reminiscing?"

A blank stare from the brunette.

"...huh?"

A tap on his temple with his finger.

"Means thinking about the past."

"Oh..."

The brunette glanced away from the man.

looking so short in comparison.

and silly with her blue-hued clothes and big shoes.

Clammy fists inching to fumble with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Hm."

Those blue eyes forced back into the man.

him with that stupid cloak... and clunky boots...

emotastic blonde locks with a messy bald spot.

"Hm..."

eyes looking back to the side.

"I'm not thinking 'bout nothin' like that..."

_little liar._

"Trust me, I know."

She looked back up at him...

that wicked grin growing wider.

"I heard it."

"...you did?"

"Of course."

a chuckle.

"I can hear things."

"like what?"

"Thoughts."

"can you...

_read minds_?"

"Correct-o~"

She jerked back.

searching for a sharp intake of breath.

but her eyes never turned away from him.

"You heard..."

"Every word."

Tension.

She hissed

dug her shoes into the floor.

"How?"

"I just can."

"Then what did I remember?!"

"The poor little _brat_ wants a place to call home."

A snarl slid through her teeth.

"_Lia--_"

"They called you _scum_."

Breath hissed out of her nostrils.

"No, they didn--"

"Just because you were a refugee."

"Poor thing..."

"Living in the streets."

"all..."

"...alone."

_in those cold ..._

_ bitter ..._

_streets ..._

_where you'd freeze._

_where you'd starve._

_wishing..._

_it would_

_go . . . _

"away."

"..."

No answer

_ever_

escaped from her.

_click . . . _

_. . . click_

Her eyes locked on the floor.

as he stepped past.

"Oops."

_did i hit a nerve?_

"..._no._"

Sapphire pupils. staring at his back.

"...of course I did."

Those wicked green orbs stared into those blue pupils.

"Thoughts can't lie."

Her brow... furrowed.

_maybe he did._

_being a refugee..._

_was . . ._

_terrible._

"Was it really that bad?"

_click . . ._

_. . . click_

"Don't you want a place to call home?"

" . . . "

her gaze jerked away.

A hand.

"ah..."

_To no longer wander._

_to never be cold..._

_to never face rain with nowhere to go..._

_to never starve._

_to never sleep in the street._

_to never be called scum._

_to never . . ._

_be . . . _

"alone."

"I know can show you where home is..."

_i just need a yes._

click . . . . .

. . . . . _click_

There was no longer a hand before her...

there was only him behind her...

"Well?"

_mhm..._

Home...

sounds...

_good_.

"Yeah."

_i want to find home._

A chuckle.

"_Good_."

_**SNAP**_

_what--_

"NNGH!"

Fingertips in her skull.

digging deeper

deeper

deeper

deeper

deeper

_deeper!_

_**"AH!"**_

static.

static.

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

static.

static.

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_good job for a first try._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_you follow orders._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_exactly what a--_

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_should do._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_A . . ._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**プッペト？**

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_correct._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_every memory ;_

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_action ;_

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**thought**__ ;_

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_are controlled_

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_by me._

_SZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"**Nngh!**"

burning.

screeching.

scratching.

fighting.

attacking.

stabbing.

as he dug through her thoughts.

_No!_

_"__**AHH!**__"_

_You can't--_

_"__**Le-- mme--**__"_

_I won't let you!_

"Too late."

"the parasite's hacked its way in..."

_you won't ever escape from me again._

_i will always be . . ._

_right . . ._

_be . . ._

_hind . . ._

_you._

"But for now..."

_you won't control anything._

_you're mine . . ._

"_kiddo._"

"N-no..."

_**shing**_

"A h h . . . "

Metal . . .

escaped from his finger tips.

rising up . . .

fading down . . .

eclipsing . . . and covering . . .

the shuddering girl's . . .

skull.

_**shing . . .**_

metal crawling over

those spikes and bangs

metallic thread

sewing her mouth shut.

metallic sliding down

shrinking

covering her neck

her torso

her arms

her hands

metal sinking

into the centre of her chest

a black hollow hole over that

heart.

metal covering

the flash of light and dark

that brought her keyblade

the faithful weapon melting to her hand.

never to leave her side.

And a metallic blindfold

that failed to hide

her half-opened

emerald orb.

_srish_

_the rustle of pleather._

his hand had fallen to his side.

Orbs scanning over the girl . . .

An archer Nobody.

a human archer nobody . . .

a

pathetic

little

_puppet_.

What a malicious smirk.

eclipsing his features

as he leaned towards her ear.

"You're mine now, kiddo ..."


	3. Shard EX 001 : Rage Awakened

**Author's Note:** Hewwo! :) I haven't posted anything new for Pieces of Heart in a bit, since I'm trying to edit the older chapters while completing newer ones. ('cept I'm badly procrastinating with it, but that's okies!) This is a scene I've wanted to write for a while and this is just to get my ideas out. It takes place later in the story, though there isn't any hints as to what has happened at that point.

There are also Birth by Sleep characters and this takes place in the area that the Lingering Sentiment is fought but also where KH2's secret endings take place. However, there are absolutely no spoilers for the game, since I haven't played it yet!

Lastly, this is sorta fun, I guess: there's foreshadowing involving the BbS characters, as well as the PoH characters. Also, Terra, Aqua, and Ven all show up in this, though one of them is less obvious than the other two. See if you can find where all of them are! xD; Anywho~ I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**SHARD EX 001 : RAGE AWAKENED**

The exclaims from Raynie were distant now, curiosity pushing those shouts further and further away. There was the throne room and something strange in there: a door! A big door in the floor, with stairs leading down and down deeper into the castle.

Where did it lead? It was dark down there, the inner edges of the room unseen from the throne room, and Rena became more and more curious to find what was down those steps.

It could lead to something interesting... Something that was a good thing to be found... Right?

_click... click..._

She made her way down the darkened steps and found it: a big, white room. Just like the throne room, but a whole lot smaller.

The room was incredibly bare; nothing on the walls and nothing on the floor. However, there was a door that could lead to somewhere... and a _huge_ orb on a stand, light swirling around within it.

The door was interesting, but so was the orb.

Yet, they weren't nearly as interesting as _that_.

Stepping past the white door and the white orb, the girl stepped forth as if in a trance. Blue orbs locked on it, never daring to turn away. What was it? Something incredible, she told herself. It was different than that orb and that door. Swirling and swirling, beaconing the curious keyblader closer and closer.

She stopped in front of it, staring up at it. The pause came and went, and the girl stepped forwards.

Through the purple and black portal adorning the wall.

Each step felt the changes: from a marble floor, to a different ground entirely.

"Nngh!" Hand threw itself over her mouth, her nose, her eyes. It slammed into her face, the wind ripping through her baggy clothes and across her thin frame. She slammed her oversized shoes in the ground, the _rock_ ground, and fought to gaze ahead.

Her index and middle fingers peeled apart, enough for one orb to gaze ahead.

The darkness of this portal started to give way to colours: the black started to shapen into objects, the darkest shades coming first before the light colours came in. The entire area was made up of browns and oranges.

Rocks. Like the ground under her feet.

Mountains! The portal lead to a big place with mountains in it. And sand, too; thanks to that introduction.

The sandstorm and the winds that carried it calmed and, like a bell ringing over a shop door, the signal was calmed.

Another visitor had come to this forgotten place.

_crinch... crinch..._

Her sneakers pushed forwards, gloved hand falling from her face. Both orbs darted side to side, with one trying to look through the strands of brunette hair that covered her features.

This area was a plain, bordered by the huge mountains nearby that acted like buildings in a city. The sky was a blue tinted by this brown; almost grey with a close touch of blue.

What was this place?

Rena looked down and quickly stepped to the side. The ground she had been standing on was lighter than the ground next to it. That colour drew one thick horizontal line and one thick vertical line.

A crossroad? One of the lines lead deeper into the mountains, while the other lead to nowhere in particular. They were faint enough to be of no real interest, but still lingering enough to be noticed.

_crinch... crinch..._

More steps forwards now. With each step, the surroundings seemed to change, fading from one thing and into the next. The plain had suddenly become a rock pathway, leading into the mountains.

The second line of the crossroad was now unimportant, disappearing. The first, however, had become this crooked pathway.

_crinch... crinch..._

Each step she took sounded almost metallic, like armor. A sound distant, as if it belonged to someone else, but like it was caused by her own two feet, too.

"Hm?" She looked up and stared ahead, finding a silhouette. A tall figure, twice her size at least. They stood stationary, absolutely motionless. As if they had such an incredible amount of patience to stand and wait for so long; years, maybe.

Closer and closer, Rena pressed on further not into the mountainous range, but towards this silhouette. They were no longer a simple black shape, but a person who's features were concealed by a suit of armor.

With each step she took, the more this armored figure became animated. No longer were they just a suit of armor but, instead, there was a person inside. Someone who was staring right at this visitor as she halted several feet away.

Rena, being herself, tilted her head to the side and stared at this person, looking curious as ever. She studied their armor, the seemingly bright colours muted by sand and dust. Then she looked down, staring at the weapon that stood in the ground before them; their hands lying over the end of the weapon.

A Keyblade? One that was almost exactly like their armor, same colours and same jagged shapes. This one would've been twice the side of her own keyblade, making her's seem like a toothpick in comparison.

The wind kicked up as she stared at this strange figure, whipping through the cape attached to their shoulders. Their helmet was tilted down, their eyes surely staring down at the Keyblade and their own hands.

And, with that wind, came a sound.

"It's... fitting..."

It wasn't merely a sound: it was a voice! Words were carried by the wind, yet sounded like pieces of metal scraping together with each word. This person, this suit of armor, fought to speak as if their voice was frozen in ice that they tried to melt.

"That this place... has... such a name..."

The voice was becoming less and less metallic now. There was a tone in this strange voice; part of it was a person's.

Rena stood up straight, staring at the armored figure. She didn't make a sound, something odd for her then, but instead just listened.

"It's just forgotten... as we are..."

The imagined ice over their voice was nearly gone. The wind kicked up their words, leading them one way and then another; as if they were simply part of the wind.

The words they said seemed harsh to them, their stance visibly stiffening despite never moving a muscle.

"The three of us," a pause came, kicked into the wind, "ripped apart by that moment..."

Their cape flowed across the gust, sand swirling with it.

"Xehanort..."

Neutral, monotonous; words that described every statement before. Except that name. That _one_ name was far from monotonous: anger struck every syllable, every single letter.

"Xehanort..."

Their grip over the weapon tightened. Rage shook the armor, the sound of scraping metal nearly eclipsing that name. Rage shook the ground under their feet. They were ready to act.

"_Xehanort!_"

And Rena was in the middle of the path!

Their hand fought to grab onto the handle of their Key. To jump forward and fight! Yet it didn't.

With each scream of that name, the sky grew darker. Clouds started to roll in, ready to rain down on this forgotten place. One crash, one noise, and their figure halted in their actions. Never budging once.

A click of metal. The only thing that they moved was their head, to gaze up towards the dark blue and grey sky.

"It's beginning again."

Just those words, just that phrase, was enough of a signal: they were leaving.

But Rena was still curious. No! They had to stay!

"Wait!" the tomboy exclaimed.

_crinchcrinchcrinch!_

Over the cracked rock ground. Further and further towards them! Hand reached out, reaching for this strange person. There was no reason for it; none at all! But, whomever they were, they had to stay and continue. She wanted to know!

It wanted to know! That key, her weapon. _It_ wanted to know, too.

"_Wait!_" she screamed. Closer and closer, inches away! Just close enough to reach them. She'd get there; she would!

Her fingers curled inwards, into a fist.

She felt metal against her fingertips.

Then... all there was were wisps: dark wisps, as this figure turned into nothing.

The armored figure was gone, but Rena hadn't left empty-handed. There was one sight; just one.

A pair of blue eyes hiding under the visor of their helmet.

The black wisps climbed higher into the clouded sky, soon disappearing. As if the figure was never there in the first place.

Looking up, Rena saw the streaks of light over the clouds. A storm was coming; coming fast.

A storm would soon begin over the crossroads.

The scenery changed again: now back to that crossroads! There were no mountains behind; just clouds of sands. However, there were mountains ahead... along with a curious sight.

But what was forwards and back wasn't nearly as interesting as what was there at these roads.

Rena's gaze turned down to the wide open plain, spying each key. Standing, thrown aside, and fallen. Keyblades of every shape, every size, and every kind were here, each coated in rust and sand.

Some were scattered across the path that lead forwards, as if they had been moved by the wind... or by someone.

If it was a someone, they certainly must've been ahead. No longer was this plain of discarded Keyblades interesting. The scene ahead was where Rena would head to now, as something begun to occur in the mountains there.

Flashes of light, distant clangs and clashes of metal, and bursts of magic attacks.

A fight! Why was there a fight going on here?

_crinchcrinchcrinch!_

She rushed ahead to see, the mountains coming closer and closer; faster than she could've ever ran towards them. The crossroads were now far, far away, surrounded by that same cloud of sand and dust.

Now she was part of this fight, staring up at the silhouettes.

Two figures... No! Five! Four of them were simple shadows, but there was one prominent. One agile and fast, one speeding ahead and clashing with two of the opposing warriors.

Rena could see them perfectly. Every single detail of the armor covering them, every single detail of the weapon in their grasp.

Why was this figure not a black shadow?

Because of the weapon in their grasp. It was familiar, so incredibly familiar! It belonged to someone important, someone whom she had known since the start of this.

The whites of her eyes eclipsed the blue, as the wind started to rip across the plains besides the range.

A name came screaming out. And they noticed.

"_Ven!_"

_The three forgotten in the past have gathered once more in the present..._


End file.
